¿Amor o Amistad?
by Asuna Lucy Haruno
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke se conocen desde muy pequeños, ellos hacen todo juntos. Con el pasar de los años sus sentimientos van cambiando hasta que los dos deberán contestar una pregunta elemental sobre lo que sienten por el otro.. ¿Amor o Amistad?
1. Nuestro Comienzo

Capitulo 1.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Grita una hermosa pelirosa de ojos color verde jade.

-¿Que ocurre?.- Pregunta un pequeño de aparentemente seis años de edad, con cabello azulados y ojos tan negros como la oscuridad.

-Mira lo que encontré- Habló emocionada la niña que anteriormente había gritado su nombre.

-¿Que es?- Dijo el pelinegro examinando el objeto que la joven le mostraba.

-Es una pulsera ¿A que no es bonita?- Murmuró la pelirosa-La encontré por allí- Dijo señalando un árbol de flores de cerezo.

El niño guió su mirada hacia donde la joven señalaba, se encontró con un inmenso árbol de cerezo, ese que era su árbol preferido desde hace un año.

-Se le debe de haber perdido a alguien.-Comentó, arrepintiendose al instante al ver la triste mirada de su amiga.

-¿Eso quiere decir que deberé devolverla?.- Preguntó con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Mmm, sí no lo han venido a buscar debe ser porque ya no lo quieren.- Contestó el dándole esperanzas a la niña.

El pelinegro cogió la pulsera de las manos de su amiga y lentamente se la colocó en la muñeca. Ella sonrió, acción que el imitó,los dos jóvenes continuaron jugando en aquella plaza hasta que sus madres creyeron prudente regresar a sus casas, ya era tarde.

Los dos niños y sus madres se dirigieron a sus hogares, por las mismas calles ya que vivían alejados tan solo por dos casas.

Los pequeños amigos caminaban de la mano por delante de sus madres que los observaban con una pequeña sonrisa.

Justo antes de llegar a la casa de su amiga, a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea, sólo que para llevarla a cabo necesitaba tiempo y la ayuda de su madre; se despidió de la pelirosa con un abrazo.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa, al entrar, el pelinegro decidió contarle su idea a su madre, esta sonrió por la ocurrencia de su hijo y al final decidió ayudarlo.

~~Varios días después~~

Sasuke se decidió a entrar a el colegio al qué concurría, quería ver a sakura, tenía una sorpresa para ella anque no podria dársela aún..

-Sasuke-kun - Una pelirosa se acerca a el y lo abraza.

-Hola Sakura- El peligro le correspondió el abrazo, frente a una mirada recelosa de muchos niños.

En ese momento llegó el maestro, razón por la cuál debían sentarse en sus bancos y comenzar las clases.

Un rato más tarde sonó la tan ansiada campana, Sasuke estaba contento, al fin podría darle el regalo a la pelirosa.

-Sakura, ven- Le dijo Sasuke a la niña cuando encontraron bancos para sentarse.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunta curiosa la ojijade.

- Cierra los ojos - Le ordenó amablemente el niño.

Ella obedeció.

Al cabo de unos segundos pudo sentir algo qué colgaba en su cuello, abrió los ojos sin necesidad qué Sasuke se lo dijera.

Cogió el dije del collar y bajo la vista encontrandose con la mitad de un enorme corazón, en el decía "Juntos por siempre", levantó la vista y se encontró esos hermosos ojos qué caracterizaban a su mejor amigo, volvió a bajar su vista pero en esta ocasión observado al pelinegro, se encontró con qué Sasuke también tenía un collar y la otra mitad del corazón, el joven dió vuelta el dije, mostrándole a su amiga lo qué decía su parte del corazón "Sakura y Sasuke" , ella sonrió, se acercó a su amigo y junto sus dos collares en el se podía observar la siguiente frase: "Sakura y Sasuke juntos por siempre", la sonrisa de la niña se agrandó y por segunda vez en el día abrazó a su amigo, a ese qué tanto quería, al qué conoció bajo aquel inmenso árbol de cerezo, el cuál ahora era su preferido en todo el mundo.

"Flash Back"

Se puede divisar a una niña llorando bajo el árbol más grande de aquél parque.

Un joven pelinegro, al ver a una hermosa niña de cabellos rosas qué cubría su perfil decidió acercarce para ver qué le ocurría, la joven tenía su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas, razón por la cuál el niño no pudo ver el color de sus ojos.

- ¿ Qué te pasa? - Pregunta curioso el pequeño .

La niña levantó su vista encontrándose con unos ojos negros que la dejaron sin palabras.

Al ver que la pelirosa no contestaba, Sasuke volvió a preguntar - Hey ¿ Que te pasa?

La niña salió de su ensimamiento y aún llorando decidió contarle a el pequeño extraño lo que le ocurría.

- Veras..- Comentó la pelirosa, el niño se sentó frente a ella sin quitar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos color verde jade que lo dejaron hipnotizado. - Me mudé aquí hace un mes y medio y en el jardín nadie quiere juntarse conmigo porque dicen que no les gusta el color de mi cabello, que es muy raro para ellos.- Sasuke escuchó las palabras que la pelirosa le decía entre sollozos, ¿ Los demás niños no se juntaban con ella por el color su cabello ? Pero si era lo más hermoso que el había visto.

- Esos niños son unos tontos, no les hagas caso.- Dijo el pelinegro tomando en sus manos un mechón de cabello rosado.- Tu pelo es hermoso.- Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Sakura le gustó tener el cabello de un extravagante color rosado.

- Gracias.- La niña le sonrió.- Me llamo Sakura ¿Y tú?

-Sasuke.- Sasuke..En ese momento la niña aseguró para si misma jamás olvidar ese nombre.

"Fin Flash Back"

Los dos pequeños rompieron su abrazo al escuchar la campana sonar.

Sakura y Sasuke se dirigieron a el salón de clases.

Al pelinegro se le vino a la mente aquél momento después de conocer a Sakura, en el que llevó a cabo una gran idea, consiguiendo lo que el quería.

"Flash Back"

Dos niños jugaban en el parque más reconocido de aquella ciudad, desde que se conocieron, Sakura y Sasuke se hicieron muy amigos, jugaban casi todos los días en aquél lugar, pero aún así, ellos querían pasar aún más tiempo con el otro, fue entonces cuando a Sasuke se le ocurrió la brillante idea de conversar con la madre de su amiga.

- Sakura, ven.- Le dijo el joven a su amiga e hizo una seña con la mano para que esta le siguiera.

Sasuke guió a su amiga hasta donde sus madres se encontraban charlando sobre trivialidades.

- Señora..- Llamó Sasuke a la madre de Sakura para que está le prestara atención, así lo hizo ella.

- ¿Que pasa, Sasuke?- Preguntó, curiosa.

- ¿ Porqué aún sigue dejando a Sakura en ese jardín?- Preguntó como respuesta a la madre de su amiga.

- Pues..- Mebuki, la madre de Sakura, no sabía que contestar, no sabía a que se refería el pequeño amigo de su hija.- Porque cuando nos mudamos, con mi esposo decidimos ponerla en ese jardín.

- Pero a Sakura no le gusta ese lugar, los niños de ahí no la tratan bien.- Acató el jovencito.

Mebuki se sorprendió, ella no tenía idea de aquello, guió su vista hasta donde Sakura estaba y esta bajó la mirada, dándole a entender a su madre que lo que Sasuke decía era verdad.

Luego de una muy larga charla entre Sakura, Sasuke, Mikoto; la madre de Sasuke, y ella se decidió que para el siguiente año, Sakura iría a la misma escuela que Sasuke. No tenía caso cambiarla a esa altura del año, ya estaban a finales de noviembre y en diciembre las clases terminaban.

Sasuke estaba feliz, aún más que Sakura, había cumplido su cometido.

"Fin Flash Back"

Sasuke y Sakura salieron juntos del colegio, esperaron a sus madres y cuando estas llegaron, los cuatro partieron rumbo a sus casas.

Sakura recordó el momento en el que ella y Sasuke se dieron cuenta que vivían separados tan sólo por un par de casas, su asombro fue tan grande que sus madres se rieron nada disimuladamente de ellos.

Sakura agradeció a dios o tal vez a sus padres esa tan buena suerte que tuvo de conocer a Sasuke, de vivir en la misma calle que el y de ir a la misma escuela que él.

Ahora prácticamente estaban todo el día juntos,y aún así sentía que no se hartaba de compartir tanto tiempo con su amigo.

Ese había sido su último día de clases,pero no el último en el que se verían, el año pasado,el primero en el que se conocieron, se la pasaron prácticamente en la casa del otro y este año no iba a ser diferente.


	2. Pelea

Capítulo 2.

Siete años después.

-¡Despierta!-Sakura se sobresaltó, estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños de su vida y alguien viene y, sin más, la despierta.  
La pelirosa abrió sus hermosos ojos color verde jade, encontrándose con la mirada de su mejor amigo clavada en ella.  
-¿Porque gritas?- Preguntó aún un poco enfadada por la inoportuna aparición de el pelinegro en su habitación.  
-Es él primer día de clases, no quiero que hoy también llegues tarde.- Le reprochó Sasuke a la pelirosa.  
Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia su despertador, cinco y media de la mañana, ella siempre se levantaba una hora más tarde, razón por la cuál casi siempre llegaba tarde al colegio,y seguía pensando llegar tarde, cogió su fina sabana y con esta, se cubrió hasta por encima de la cabeza, hacía calor en esos primeros días de marzo, pero eso no le impediria taparse con su sabana con tal de dormir aunque fuese una hora más.  
-Vamos Sakura, no seas perezosa, sí sigues así acabarás como Shikamaru.-Sakura sonrió, Shikamaru era el chico más perezoso de su clase.  
-Sólo cinco minutos más Sasuke ¿Sí?.- La pelirosa salió de debajo de sus sábanas y miró a su amigo con cara de súplica, sabía que Sasuke la dejaría dormir tan sólo esos cinco minutos..Aunque fueran contados por reloj.  
-Cinco minutos.- Afirmó el Uchiha, Sakura se giró, quedando boca abajo sobre su cama, disfrutaria de esos cinco minutos que aún le quedaban. Trató de concentrarse y que de esa forma su hermoso sueño continuara pero no lo logró, frustrada, trató al menos de descansar.  
-Tres minutos..- Escuchó murmurar a Sasuke. Se resignó, con Sasuke presente no iba a poder descansar en los dos minutos que, según él, le quedaban.  
Se levantó y miró a su amigo, este estaba sentado en el piso, justo al lado de su puerta, ese chico era todo un caso.  
Miró el borde de su cama y vio una camisa y pollera, que conformaban el uniforme del colegio, no recordó haberlo dejado ahí la noche anterior, sonrió, a veces, Sasuke era muy atento, miró al susodicho y este, comprendiendo la mirada de su amiga, salió de la habitación no sin antes decir - Te espero abajo.- La pelirosa fué por una toalla y entró al baño de su habitación a bañarse.

Una hora después, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban desayunado en la casa de ella.  
Cuando los jóvenes terminaron, Mebuki se decidió a llevarlos a el colegio, cuando llegaron, los chicos bajaron del auto y se despidieron de ella.

-Hey frentona ¿Otra vez llegando junto con Sasuke a la escuela?-Le dijo Ino, su mejor amiga y enemiga,cuando los dos entraron a su salón de clases.  
-Sí yo también te extrañé Ino, tiempo sí vernos.-Contestó Sakura mirando a la rubia.  
Ino sonrió y segundos después abrazó a su amiga.  
-Oh vamos, no creo que me hayas extrañado teniendo a Sasuke contigo todo el tiempo.- Dijo después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke a modo de saludo.  
-Has acertado.- Dijo la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Ino la miró con fingido enojo.  
Cuándo Sakura y Sasuke terminaron de saludar a todos los presentes el profesor llegó.  
-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake.- Se presentó cuándo todos se habían sentado. - Voy a ser su profesor de química.- Genial, pensó Sakura, su primer profesor parecía ser de esos vagos que no tienen ganas de vivir, y mucho menos de enseñar.  
Giró su vista para poder ver a todos los presentes en aquél lugar, había muchas caras conocidas y muchas nuevas, lo único que compartían casi todas las miradas de las mujeres que la veían era envidia y quizás también, odio.  
Sakura sabía el porqué de todas esas miradas, desde la primaria que las chicas la miraban de esa forma, y no era para menos, era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser la amiga de alguien como Sasuke.  
De pronto sintió como el pelinegro, que estaba sentado junto a ella, dejaba un pequeño papel doblado muy cuidadosamente en su parte del banco que compartían.  
"Estas más distraída de lo normal" Decía el papelito,Sakura sonrió, Sasuke siempre era así de atento con ella,nunca se le escapaba ninguna de sus emociones.  
"¿Has visto a el chico que está sentado atrás nuestro? Está para el crimen." Le contestó la pelirosa en el papel, sólo quería molestar a Sasuke, ella ni siquiera se interesó en prestar atención a el chico por más de unos cinco segundos, le parecía un chico común, uno que jamás podría llamar su atención, al menos no tanto como lo hacía Sasuke...  
Vió a su amigo romper el papel en el qué habían compartido sólo un par de diálogos.  
-¿Pues entonces porque no te sentaste con él?- Preguntó en un susurro,visiblemente enfadado.  
En ese momento sonó la campana, Sakura trató de acercarse a Sasuke y pedirle una disculpa, pero este la esquivó muy agilmente.  
La pelirosa no pudo acercarse en todo el receso a su amigo,este la esquivaba constantemente.  
Cuando las clases terminaron Sakura sonrió, Mikoto, la mamá de Sasuke sería quién los pasaria a buscar, la pelirosa esperaba que al menos en el auto, Sasuke no la ignorase.  
Grande fue su desepción al ver que así fué, el pelinegro se mostraba totalmente esquivo con la pelirosa, cosa que no pasó de ser percibida por la madre del Uchiha.  
Luego de un abrazo y un beso por parte de Mikoto, y un simple y seco -Adiós- Por parte de Sasuke, la pelirosa entró a su casa con la mirada fija en el suelo, tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas, ¿Quién la había mandado a querer molestar a Sasuke de esa forma? Sólo ella era la única tonta que se atrevía a eso.  
Entró a su casa,llorando, subió rapidamente a su cuarto y se tiro en su cama, desahogandose.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- Pregunta una pelinegra de cabellos largos.  
-¿Que ha sido,el que?- Contesta un jovencito de 13 años con cabellos negros y destellos azulados.  
-¿Por que has tratado de esa forma a Sakura?- Preguntó, incrédula Mikoto.  
-Sí quieres saberlo preguntaselo a ella.- Contestó el pelinegro, cortante. Acto seguido subió a su habitación sin mediar más palabra con su madre.  
Se recostó en su cama y, sin poder evitarlo pensó ¿Que haría el sí Sakura tuviese novio? No, antes de que eso ocurriese el espantaría a todo el que se atreva a acercarse a su amiga, porque eso era ella de él, sólo su amiga y el no quería que fuese de otra forma...¿O si?..

Una semana había pasado desde aquél pequeño incidente, Sasuke siempre buscaba la forma de alejarse de Sakura y esta, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Era un caluroso día martes,Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto, pensando, de pronto se le vino a la mente la cantidad de veces que había peleado con Sasuke; ninguna. ¿Ninguna? Volvió a pensar en el asunto y, efectivamente, tenía razón, Sasuke y ella jamás habían peleado, más este pensamiento no la alivió sino que la dejó más decaída. Ocho años de amistad y ella, por una tonta broma, lo echó a perder. Las lágrimas caían incesantemente por sus ojos.  
No, no se iba a dar el lujo de perder esa amistad que tenía con Sasuke, trató de pensar en un forma de remediar su error pero nada llegó a su mente, Sasuke siempre fué el de las ideas.  
Suspiró, cogió su collar y se lo sacó, se quedó observandolo por minutos, "Juntos por siempre", sonrió, pero esa no era de las sonrisas falsas que se dedicó a dar en toda aquella semana, esta era una verdadera sonrisa, que demostraba que, cueste lo que cueste, conseguiría que todo con Sasuke volviese a ser normal.  
Al día siguiente Sakura procuró levantarse muy temprano, se bañó y vistió.  
A las 5:00, Sakura se encontraba en la cocina de la casa de los Uchiha, minutos antes de llegar a la puerta, la pelirosa se encontró con Mikoto y está le había dado su consentimiento de preparle el mejor desayuno que ella podría hacerle a Sasuke.  
Pero antes de empezar subió a la recámara del pelinegro y apagó el despertador, Sasuke siempre se levantaba apenas este sonaba.  
La pelirosa, al encontrarse de vuelta en la cocina de los Uchiha se decidió a preparle a Sasuke algo con lo que se le pasase el enojo, se decidió por una chocolatada y unas galletitas hechas por ella, las había hecho porque sabía que eran las preferidas de Sasuke.  
Sakura se dispuso a hacer café para Fugaku e Itachi, al usurpar su cocina lo menos que podía hacer era prepararles el desayuno.  
Al subir las escaleras hacía el cuarto de Sasuke, muy despacio, ya que con su torpeza podría tropezar en cualquier momento, efectivamente, se encontró con Fugaku Uchiha, pelinegro, alto, sus hijos era su vivo reflejo, tenía una mirada seria que cambió al ver a la pelirosa -Buenos días Sakura.- Saludo con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.  
-Reconquistalo.- Lo escuchó decir antes de desaparecer de su vista, la ojijade sonrió y se dispuso a seguir pero al girarse casi choca contra un hermoso pelinegro de cabellos largos.  
-Itachi.- Susurró cuándo quedó impune de el choque que pudo haber tenido con el joven gracias a los reflejos de este.  
-Hey Sakura, jamás te había visto levantada tan temprano, ¿Todo sea por Sasuke no?- Dijo luego de darle un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.  
El pelinegro siguió bajando las escaleras y, antes de desaparecer por la cocina le dijo a Sakura -Ojalá que tengas suerte.- Y sin más, desapareció.  
Sakura terminó de subir las escaleras y entró al cuarto del pelinegro y vio la hora, seis de la mañana, una hora tardó en hacer algo decente para Sasuke,ese había sido su mayor logró como cocinera hasta el momento.  
La joven se dispuso a levantar al pelinegro, pero antes de que ella siquiera pudiera tocarle, este, perezosamente comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos negros, Sasuke, al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pelirosa se sentó en su cama.  
-¿Que haces aquí?-Preguntó, intrigado.  
Sakura estiró sus brazos y el pelinegro fijó su vista en la bandeja que esta traía; chocolatada y galletitas. Sasuke estuvo a punto de sonreír pero recordó que, supuestamente,estaba enojado con Sakura.  
La ojijade se sentó en un hueco de la cama, justo al lado de Sasuke, dejó la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa de luz que el Uchiha tenía al lado de su cama, perfectamente ordenada, se levantó y antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación susurró en un tono audible para Sasuke-Lo siento.- Y, sin esperar respuesta alguna, salió de aquella habitación.  
Bajó las escaleras y cruzó la puerta de la casa de los Uchiha. Caminó por menos de cinco minutos y llegó a su casa pero justo antes de poder entrar, una mano se cruzó en su camino, la giró, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, la abrazó.  
-Lo siento Sasuke..-Susurró la pelirosa.  
-No Sakura, fué mi culpa,yo.. En verdad no sé que me ocurrió.- Contestó el ojinegro y afianzó su abrazo.  
Estuvieron así por minutos hasta que la puerta de la casa Haruno se abrió, Sakura y Sasuke se separaron y, al mirar dentro de la casa se encontraron con Kizashi Haruno, el padre de Sakura, que los miraba con diversión y un toque de recelo ¿Por qué? Simple, el Uchiha no traía más que un pantalón largo y negro, nada de remera ni camisa.  
Sakura se quedó observando el vientre de Sasuke, aún no tenía abdominales, pero ella estaba segura, en en un par de años, los tendría, y ella iba a estar presente en ese momento. Nada iba a impedirselo, ni siquiera una tonta pelea como la que habían tenido.


	3. Quinteto

Capitulo 3.

"P. Sakura."

Cuatro años habían pasado desde aquella pelea que me había dejado una gran lección; jamás molestar a Sasuke con otro chico.  
Varias habían sido las veces en que le había preguntado cuál fue exactamente el motivo de su enojo, nunca me contestaba, y yo no sabía sí había sido por creer que había otro chico aún más lindo que el o simplemente por celos. Celos, sí, pudo haber sido por eso, estaba segura de que simplemente serian esos celos que puede tener tú mejor amigo sobre ti.  
Recordé cierta ocasión, hace menos de un año cuándo reiteré la pregunta que numerosas veces le había hecho, estábamos de camino a la escuela, el se había parado en seco ante la repentina pregunta, y simplemente me contestó: "Eras demasiado chiquilla como para andar pensando en chicos, ya te lo había dicho aquella vez, verdaderamente no se que fue lo que me ocurrió, celos, supongo"  
Había dicho como sí nada, recuerdo que pasó sus brazo derecho por sobre mi hombro y siguió caminando tranquilamente, en cambio, yo me había quedado atónita, celos, sí, pero sólo de amigos, eso hizo decaer un poco mi ánimo, sin embargo, no tenía porque, el y yo sólo éramos mejores amigos y eso somos, sólo amigos, como siempre fue y como siempre iba a ser.  
Respecto a sus abdominales, había tenido toda la razón del mundo, ahora Sasuke, tenía unos verdaderamente envidiables por cualquier otro chico. Pero, desgraciadamente, eso no era la único que lo hacía atractivo a los ojos de las chicas, el era todo un adonis, parecía haber sido creado por los dioses, sus facciones eran terriblemente perfectas.  
Y esa era específicamente la razón por la que la mayoría las chicas me odiaba, Sasuke siempre era muy cariñoso conmigo, muy atento. Su brazo siempre se encontraba sobre mis hombros, en un gesto que parecía ser de protección, sin embargo, hace no más de una semana, Naruto le preguntó a Sasuke el porqué de ese gesto, el simplemente le contestó "Estoy marcando mi territorio" Todos se rieron a ese comentario, yo inclusive.

Ahora me encontraba sentada en la cafetería con las chicas,esperando a Sasuke y a Naruto,que se habían quedado estancados en un grupo muy grande de fans, siempre ocurría lo mismo.Y así nos lo recordó Hinata.  
-Agh, siempre es lo mismo con ellos, ¿Acaso creen que tenemos todo el tiempo de el mundo para esperarlos?- Decía, enojada, o mejor dicho, celosa y no precisamente porque su hermano se encontraba entre todas esas fans, sino porque estaba perdidamente enamorada del mejor amigo de este.  
Hinata Uchiha, hermana de Sasuke e Itachi y una de mis mejores amigas, una chica demasiado hiperactiva y cariñosa, delgada, de estatura un poco más baja del promedio normal, con cabellos negros azulados al igual que sus dos hermanos, ojos intensamente negros y hermosos.  
- Ya deja de quejarte Hinata- Decía Ino, con un tono de desinterés en su voz, se notaba a leguas lo poco que le importaba que su hermano se encuentre perdido entre semejantes ofrecidas.  
Ino Uzumaki, hermana de Naruto y otra de mis mejores amigas. Ino era alta y muy hermosa, tenía unos ojos azul intenso al igual que Naruto, su cabello era largo y rubio, perfectamente cuidado. A diferencia de Hinata, ella no era tan hiperactiva pero sí cariñosa.  
Y yo, no quedándome pequeña al lado suyo, tenía una estatura promedio, ojos verde esmeralda y cabello rosado. No me consideraba tan hiperactiva como las otras dos pero aún así tenía lo mío. No soy de esas chicas que tienen un muy bajo autoestima, al contrario, creo que no tengo nada que envidiar a mis amigas, aunque mi cuerpo no sea tan desarrollado como el de Ino, estaba conforme conmigo misma, cada uno con lo que le tocó ser,Hinata pensaba igual que yo con respecto a ese tema.  
Mire fijamente a mis dos amigas que se encontraban sentadas frente a mi, éramos el trío perfecto, unas de las chicas más envidiadas de la secundaria "Konoha High School". Pero no somos creídas como se supone que deberíamos ser.  
-Hey, por fin nos libramos de esas locas.- Dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de Ino, quedando esta entre medio de Hinata y Naruto.  
-Jum, nos hicieron esperar siete minutos, no se crean que no tenemos nada que hacer.- Reprochó Hinata, Sasuke pasó su brazo derecho por sobre mis hombros, como siempre.  
-Oh vamos Hinata, todos en está mesa sabemos que, además de estar aquí sentada y esperándonos, no tienes nada que hacer.- Dijo Naruto en tono burlón.  
Naruto Uzumaki, hermano de Ino, mejor amigo de Sasuke y uno de mis mejores amigos,era tan hiperactivo como Hinata, esos dos nacieron para ser pareja, sin embargo, ninguno daba algún paso para dejar de ser únicamente amigos. Naruto era más cariñoso que Hinata y que Ino juntas, pero aún así nunca se volvía molesto, bueno, casi nunca. Tenía el cabello corto y rubio, los ojos azules y unas pequeñas y raras marcas en sus mejillas.  
- No empiezen.- Dijo Sasuke ladeando la cabeza a un lado, visiblemente divertido por la reciente "pelea" entre su mejor amigo y su hermana.  
Y ahí estaba, Sasuke Uchiha, pero, ¿Que decir ya de él?  
Cuerpo de infarto, rostro perfecto. Pero dejando de lado lo físico, Sasuke seguía siendo perfecto, no era arrogante, como se suponía que debía ser el chico más popular de toda la escuela, al contrario, Sasuke era tierno y divertido, muy atento y cariñoso, pero eso era todo lo contrario a lo que demostraba enfrente de los demás, sólo era así cuándo estaba en presencia de Hinata, Ino, Naruto o yo, claro, además de su familia y la mía.  
Los cinco juntos éramos perfectos, separados no éramos nada, cada uno aporta algo único a este "Quinteto" como solían llamarlo nuestros padres.  
-El empezó.- Reprochó Hinata.  
-Fuiste tú quién empezó.- Acato Naruto.  
-No! Fu..- Y no dijo más, sabía que si decía otra palabra íbamos a echarla junto con Naruto.  
-Ah, tengo hambre, y ya casi acaba el receso.- Se quejó Ino.  
-Pues entonces vamos a buscar algo de comer antes de que acabe.- Dije yo, también tenía hambre y vaya que era mucha. Esta mañana Sasuke no me había dado tiempo siquiera de desayunar.  
Sasuke, Ino y yo nos levantamos para buscar comida, dejando a los otros dos sólos, sentados en la mesa.  
Tardamos al rededor de cinco minutos en escoger la comida, tambien para Hinata y Naruto.  
Llegamos a la mesa,dejamos las bandejas en esta y nos dispusimos a comer.  
Había una muy grande tensión entre Naruto y Hinata, algo se dijeron cuándo nosotros fuimos a buscar comida.  
Miré a Ino y ella tenía su vista clavada en mi, sonreímos al mismo tiempo, esta vez nos tocaba hacer de cupido.


	4. Cupido ¿Falla?

Cupido.. ¿Falla?

Capítulo 4.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente.  
Ino y Sakura se encontrában ideado un plan para que Hinata y Naruto den un paso hacia adelante en su relación.  
Sin embargo, luego de una hora de intentos fallidos en encontrar una idea, Sakura pensó que tal vez Sasuke podría ayudarlas.

-Entonces, nos vemos en mi casa.- Le dijo Sakura a Ino mientras salían del colegio.

-¿Para que?-Preguntó, intrigada una pelinegra.

-Nada especial, sólo para charlar sobre chicos.-Contestó Ino.

-¿Y no me invitaron? Vaya que amigas..- Murmuró Hinata.

-Oh vamos, tú ya estas apartada por uno, no puedes andar hablando sobre otros chicos que no sean Naruto.- Le susurró Sakura muy cerca de el oído de la chica, para que sólo esta la escuchara.

-Cállate.- Dijo visiblemente enfadada.  
Ino y Sakura comenzaron a reír por la reacción de Hinata, en cambio, Naruto y Sasuke las miraban con caras raras.

-Ya, locas, quiero irme a mi casa, no tengo todo el día para estar aquí esperandolas.- Reprochó Naruto mirando fijamente a Ino, esta tuvo que despedirse de sus amigas.

-Nos vemos.- Saludó a Hinata y a Sakura y cuándo la pelinegra de dió la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia Sasuke, le guiñó el ojo a Sakura en señal de complicidad.  
La pequeña Uchiha se colgó del brazo izquierdo de su hermano y Sakura se posiciono a la derecha del pelinegro y este, pasó su brazo por sobre su hombro y así continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la cuadra en la que los jóvenes vivían, ninguno de los ellos se dispuso a utilizar coche alguno ese día a pesar de que los tres poseían uno a su disposición, quién sabe el porque.

-¿Vas a ayudarnos?- Le preguntó Sakura a Sasuke cuándo llegaron a la casa de esta.

-Sí.- Contestó el Uchiha luego de unos segundos de silencio en que observó a su hermana adelantandose a su casa.  
Sakura lo abrazó.

-Gracias.- Y así, se despidieron.

Horas más tarde, Ino ya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de la Haruno, trayendo consigo a su hermano.

-Ino, Naruto, ¿ Como andan?- Preguntó Mebuki al recibirlos.

-Bien señora, vinimos a ver a Sakura.- Le contestó Naruto, sonriendo.

-Claro, ahora la llamo, pasen.- Dijo Mebuki y acto seguido se dirigió escaleras arriba para ir a buscar a su hija.  
Los Uzumaki se adentraron en la casa Haruno y se sentaron en un grande y hermoso sillon rojizo.

-Hey, por fin llegan, los estaba esperando.- Saludó Sakura bajando las escaleras.

-Si, sobre eso, ¿para que tenía que venir yo?- Preguntó Naruto, señalándose.  
Sakura se sobresaltó.

-Um..-Balbuceo, no se le ocurría ninguna idea para engañar a Naruto.

-Sasuke...- Comenzó Ino.- Sí, Sasuke.. ¿Quería mostrarte algo? Un... Un videojuego, si, eso..- Sakura la miró, incrédula, ni Naruto se crearía eso dicho en el tono que lo había contado la rubia.

-Oh,bien. Jeje entonces.. ¿Vamos a la casa de Sasuke?- Preguntó el ojiazul. Sakura e Ino suspiraron, sólo Naruto era capaz de creerse semejante estupidez.

-Sí, vamos.- Dijo Sakura.-¡Mamá, luego vengo!- Gritó.

-¿A donde vas?- Preguntó Mebuki, asomandose a las escaleras.

-A la casa de Sasuke.

-Oh claro, ve.- Contestó, y volvió a dirigirse hacia algún lugar escaleras arriba.  
Ya en la entrada de la casa Uchiha, Sakura tocó la puerta, no esperó más de dos minutos y ya tenía a Mikoto enfrente suyo.

-¡Sakura! ¿Desde cuándo te atreves a tocar la puerta? Sabes que puedes entrar y salir cuándo quieras.

-Mm, jeje,pues.. Para la próxima.- Y es que ella creía que entrar a una casa ajena sin previo aviso era una falta de respeto.

-Más te vale..Oh, pero que descortez. Pasen, pasen, Hinata y Sasuke están arriba, no se a cuál de los dos buscan..

-A los dos.- Contestó está vez, Ino.  
Los jóvenes entraron a la casa y se dirigieron escaleras arriba. Caminaron hasta encontrar la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y este al abrir, los saludo con una sonrisa.. Y sin remera.

-Uy, tápate ¡Exibicionista!- Reclamó Naruto ya que Ino se encontraba admirando los perfectos músculos del Uchiha y Sakura ya se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Hinata, mirar a Sasuke sin camisa era algo normal para ella pero aún así, no quería que nadie viera su muy notable sonrojo, él era el único que conseguía ese efecto en ella.

-Envidioso.- Sasuke se adentró en su cuarto, buscó una remera y al encontrar una, se la colocó.  
Mientras tanto, Hinata se dignó al fin a abrir sus puerta y salir de su habitación.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Preguntó, intrigada.

-Molestar.- Dijo Sasuke saliendo completamente fuera de su cuarto.

-Hey, si tanto te molesta nuestra presencia nos vamos.- Recriminó Sakura haciendo un puchero.

-Oh vamos, a ti sí te quiero aquí, a Naruto no.- Dijo el pelinegro abrazando por detrás a la ojijade, esta sonrió. Sin embargo, para el rubio no era gracioso.

-Sólo estoy aquí porque Ino me obligó y me dijo que tenías un videojuego que mostrarme.- Sasuke miró a Sakura alzando las cejas y esta le guiñó el ojo.

-Eh..Sí..Un videojuego, pero no se donde lo dejé.

-Entonces vamos a buscarlo.

-Mm, sí, espérame.- Sasuke jaló a Ino y a Sakura hacia un lugar más alejado- ¿Y como se supone que llevaran a cabo su plan?

-Pues..- Ino miró a Sakura, en busca de una idea. La pelirosa alzó sus hombros en señal de negación.- Hay Sasuke, tú eres el que piensa.- Dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio por parte de los tres.

-Encerremos a Naruto y luego a Hinata, así será más fácil.- Dijo mirando a los susodichos.

-¿Y como hacemos para que entren los dos juntos?- Preguntó Ino, como sí eso fuera imposible.

-A Naruto, con la idea de que busque el videojuego en el armario.- Dijo Sakura.

-Y a Hinata..- Pensó Sasuke.- Simplemente la empujamos, no se me ocurre nada.

-Bueno..Manos a la obra.- Dijeron Sakura e Ino al unisonio.  
Los tres se acercaron a Hinata y a Naruto que estaban sentados en el suelo.

-¿De qué tanto hablaban?-Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Nada que te incumba, duende.- Le dijo Sasuke. Todos rieron ante el gesto que hizo Hinata, odiaba que la llamaran así.

-Vamos a ayudar a Sasuke a encontrar el videojuego.- Dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
Hinata y Naruto suspiraron.

-Está bien, sólo porque soy una buena hermanita.- Murmuró mirando a Sasuke, quién le sonrió a la pelinegra.  
Luego de unos minutos, ya todos se encontraban "buscando" un videojuego que no existía.

-Naruto, busca en el closet.- Habló Sasuke.  
Ino y Sakura sonrieron, mientras Naruto se dirigía a buscar en el armario, y cuándo el rubio ya se encontraba dentro, Sakura y Sasuke empujaron a Hinata haciendo que esta también entrara, cerraron rápidamente y colocaron una silla en la puerta para que les sea imposible abrirla desde dentro.

-Hey ¿¡Que hacen!?- Gritó Naruto.

-¡Saquennos!- Exlamó Hinata.  
Sakura, Sasuke e Ino se miraron y sonrieron.

-No. Al menos hasta que no arreglen su.. "Situación"- Dijo Ino.  
Los tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina para merendar algo.

De pronto, Sakura gritó:  
-¿¡Y sí se asfixian!?  
Ino abrió sus ojos como platos y Sasuke, en cambio, sonrió.

-No lo harán, al armario le entra el aire suficiente como para no morir asfixiados boba.-El pelinegro colocó su dedo índice en la frente de Sakura y la empujó suavemente.  
La pelirosa bufó.  
Luego de prepararse una chocolatada y encontrar torta en la heladera, los tres acomodaron la comida y bebida en una mesita frente al sofá en el que verían televisión.

Había pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que Hinata y Naruto habían sido encerrados.

-¿Ya podemos sacarlos?- Preguntó Sakura, temiendo por la que podría sucederle a Hinata sí Naruto no había comido en dos horas, probablemente ya la estaría comiendo a ella.

-Supongo que ya es hora.- Dijo Sasuke alzando los hombros.

Sakura, Ino y Sasuke subieron las escaleras, abrieron silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y, procurando no hacer ruido, Ino sacó rápidamente la silla que impedía que las puertas se abran y al instante, Sakura y Sasuke abrieron las puertas del armario, al observar dentro del mismo, pudieron divisar a Hinata y a Naruto sentados; la pelinegra con su rostro apoyado en sus piernas y al rubio, mirando hacia arriba del armario.

La pequeña Uchiha y el Uzumaki se levantaron, Hinata se acercó a sus amigas.

-Juro..Qué..-Comenzó- ¡Voy a matarlas!- Casi gritó mirando macabramente a Sakura y a Ino, quienes sonrieron en señal de disculpa.  
A diferencia de lo que todos creían, Naruto no dijo nada, sólo sonreía, cosa que le pareció extraña a Sakura.  
Hinata cogió las manos de sus amigas y las arrastró hacia su cuarto.

-Sólo en mi habitación tengo los instrumentos necesarios para una sesión de tortura como la que les tengo planeada.- Dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar.


	5. Durmiendo Juntos

Capítulo 5.

Apenas ya habían conseguido entrar en la habitación cuándo Hinata las aventó a su cama y dio un ligero grito.

-No me lo van a creer.- Susurró cuándo Ino y Sakura se incorporaron en la cama.

-¿Que cosa?- Preguntó la pelirosa alzando una ceja.

-¡Me ah besado!- Chilló Hinata sentándose en su cómoda cama.  
Sakura e Ino abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-¿¡Como!?- Gritaron las dos al unisonio.

-No griten.- Dijo Hinata colocando su dedo índice en sus labios, haciendo una señal de silencio dirigida a sus amigas.- Lo que oyeron, me besó.- Repitió la pelinegra.

-¿Como?,¿Cuándo?,¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ino.  
Hinata rodó los ojos.

-Unos minutos antes de que abrieran la puerta, el simplemente se acercó y me besó, no dió ninguna clase de explicación, luego se alejó y sólo me dijo un estúpido "Lo siento" ¿Pueden creerlo? Es un idiota.- Dijo enojada.

Ino y Sakura la miraban, con la boca abierta y sus ojos aún más abiertos que antes, así estuvieron unos pocos segundos, hasta que Ino se atrevió a preguntar:  
-¿Y que tal besa mi hermanito?- Con una sonrisa pícara.

-Nada mal.- Susurró Hinata.- Y eso es lo que más me molesta, besa tan bien que no eh podido evitar corresponderle el beso.- Terminó y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Sakura le sonrió.

-Yo creo que aunque besara mal, le hubieras correspondido de todas formas.- Le dijo guiñandole un ojo, la pelinegra le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Supongo que sí.- Admitió mirando hacia abajo.  
Sakura e Ino se abalanzaron sobre ella, abrazandola.

-Nuestra querida amiga..- Comenzó Ino. - Se ah enamorado.- Concluyó Sakura.  
Las tres jóvenes sonrieron.

Luego de unos minutos, Sakura, Hinata e Ino bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala en donde encontraron a Naruto y a Sasuke jugando videojuegos.

-Me toca.- Dijo Hinata sentándose en el sofá entre medio de Sasuke y Naruto, cogió el control del aparato y cambió la señal para poder ver la televisión.

-¡Eh!- Le gritó el rubio, levantándose.- Iba ganando.- Recriminó levantando los brazos.  
Hinata alzó lo hombros.

-Lastima, era la primera vez que ibas ganando y tu enamorada te lo arruinó.- Habló Sasuke levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde Ino y Sakura se encontraban admirando la escena.  
Tanto Hinata como Naruto se sonrojaron y no dijeron nada más.

Sakura cogió la mano de Sasuke y de Ino, alejándonos de la "parejita".

-¿Has hablado con Naruto?- Le preguntó Sakura al pelinegro.

-Sí, la ah besado ¿Verdad?- Contestó el Uchiha.

-Sí, pero.. ¿Te ah dicho porque lo hizo?- Preguntó la ojijade. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Sí, eso es obvio.- Dijo mirando a su hermana y a su amigo.

Tanto la rubia como la pelirosa lo miraron esperando que dijera mas.- Esta más que claro que Naruto está jodidamente enamorado de Hinata, me dijo que luego de besarla se disculpó y se apartó contra su voluntad, queriendo volver a besarla.- Concluyó.  
Las jóvenes sonrieron tiernamente.

Luego, los tres se acercaron a Hinata y a Naruto, Sakura miró a Sasuke alzando una ceja y el Uchiha asintió. Hinata, Naruto e Ino fruncieron el ceño, esos malditos hablaban en código.

-Entonces..- Habló Sakura.- ¿Que les parece sí se quedan a dormir aquí?- Les preguntó a los hermanos Uzumaki quienes se miraron. Ino sonrió y cogió su celular.

-Voy a avisarle a mi madre.- Dijo, Naruto alzó sus cejas.

-Pero yo..- Comenzó a decir pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Pero tú nada- Le advirtió, el rubio asintió, simplemente no podía oponerse a los deseos de Sakura, pues sí lo hacía, esta lo mataria.

Los cinco rieron alegremente hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

-Hay gente en la casa, hagan menos ruido ¿Quieren?- Dijo una casi irreconocible voz.

-¡Itachi!- Grita Sakura mientras sube las escaleras y abraza al pelinegro quién corresponde el abrazo.

-Hey pequeña bola de cerezo.- Sakura frunció el ceño, odiaba que la llamara así sólo porque cuándo eran pequeños, Sasuke y ella compitieron por quién conseguía llevar más ropa puesta, juego en el cuál ella le ganó a su amigo, aunque también se ganó ese maldito apodo, pues parecía una bola a la cuál sólo se le veía el cabello rosado como las flores de cerezo.

-Creí que estabas de viaje en Londres.- Dijo la pelirosa ignorando el molesto apodo.

-Sí, pero volví hoy tempra..- Alguien carraspeó desde abajo de las escaleras, era Sasuke.  
-Ah ya, listo, la solté, toda tuya.- Dice el Uchiha mayor mientras levanta sus manos como sí un policía le hubiera detenido.

-Pues claro que es mía.- Contesta Sasuke subiendo las escaleras para posicionarse junto a Sakura.- Toda mía.- Reiteró colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de la pelirosa.

-Celosito.- Murmuró Itachi dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su habitación. -Sakura, avisame cuándo haya comida, tengo hambre.- Le dijo y cruzó la puerta la cual Sasuke se quedó observando, receloso.

-Hay, déjalo.- Sakura agarró la mano del pelinegro y bajó junto a el las escaleras.- Ahora que lo pienso yo también tengo hambre, y mucha.

-Pues no hay nada para cocinar , vamos a tener que ir a comprar.- Le dijo cogiendo su chaqueta de cuero y colocandosela a Sakura.- Afuera hace frío, a pesar de estar en verano el clima es impredecible. Luego miró a sus tres amigos que los observaban fijamente.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ustedes no vienen?- Les preguntó, casi retoricamente.  
Los tres jóvenes asintieron.

Ya en el supermercado, Hinata, Sakura e Ino estaban decidiendo que harían de comer hasta que se decidieron por un pollo al horno con papas mientras que Sasuke y Naruto jugaban a pasarse una fruta de un lado a otro, hasta que el rubio no consiguió atraparla y esta fue a parar a los pies de la mujer que se encargaba de limpiar, quién los miró reprobatoriamente.

-Por favor, comportonse, esto no es un jardín de juegos.- Les dijo entre divertida y resignada mientras volvía a colocar la fruta en su lugar para luego retirarse.

Sakura y Hinata, quienes habían presenciado la escena, se acercaron y les jalaron las orejas, como una madre dándole una pequeña lección a su hijo.

Al llegar a la casa Uchiha, todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, el cuál Naruto se encargó de romper diciendo:  
-¡Muero de hambre!- Mientras su estómago gruñia en señal de credibilidad.  
Las chicas se dispusieron a hacer la comida por su propio bien y, en cambio el Uchiha y el Uzumaki se dedicaron a jugar, luego de que Sakura los obligara a poner la mesa de antemano.

Luego de un par de horas, la comida ya se encontraba lista para servirse.

-Ino, ¿Me haces el favor de decirle a Itachi que baje?- Le pidió Sakura a Ino, quién inmediatamente se dirigió al cuarto del susodicho. Al mismo tiempo que Hinata iba a avisarle a Naruto y a Sasuke que la comida estaba servida.

En unos minutos, ya todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, Ino sonrojada desde que bajó las escaleras con Itachi, Naruto y Hinata, intercambiando miradas, los cuatro parecían un poco incómodos, en cambio, Sakura y Sasuke, fueron los únicos que estaban tranquilos, simplemente, observando al resto, hasta que la pelirosa decidió romper el silencio, y con el, la tensión o al menos esa era su intención.

-Así que Itachi..¿Como te fue en Londres?- Le preguntó Sakura, Sasuke bufó.

-¿No podías comenzar la conversación hablando sobre Naruto, Hinata o Ino? No, claro, que te importan ellos, todo es sobre Itachi para ti.- Dijo cabreado.

Sakura lo miró , no pelearía con Sasuke por eso, no después de tremenda lección que había tenido a los trece años.  
Y lejos de todo pronóstico, sonrió y agarró las mejillas de Sasuke, quién estaba sentado al lado suyo, y las apretó como una abuela hace con sus nietos a los que no vé desde hace años. Luego de asegurarse de que a Sasuke le doliera lo suficiente, soltó sus mejillas y les dió una ligera palmadita al mismo tiempo, se acercó más al pelinegro y le dijo:  
-Vamos, no te pongas celoso, sabes que de los hermanos Uchiha, eres mi preferido.- Haciendo que Hinata e Itachi soltaran un sonoro "¡Hey!"  
Sasuke le sonrió divertido y besó a Sakura en la mejilla.

Itachi habló, únicamente para molestar al pelinegro.

-Bien.. Sabes Sakura.. Alguna vez deberías acompañarme, te encantaría.- La Haruno le sonrió y, para que Sasuke no dijese nada le cogió la mano que reposaba sobre su pierna, el Uchiha la miró y le sonrió de lado, un tanto arrogante.

-Tal vez algún día..- Susurró y, aún así, Itachi, quién estaba sentado frente a ella la escuchó y sonrió.

Alguien carraspeo, todos se giraron y se encontraron con Naruto quién únicamente miró a Sakura y esta se levantó, agarró el plato del rubio y le sirvió más.

Luego de ese momento un tanto incomodo entre Itachi, Sakura y Sasuke, la charla se había vuelto amena y divertida, todos habían participado en ella, lo cual lo hacía más interesante.

Mientras Sakura levantaba los platos de la mesa, Sasuke y Naruto decidieron ayudarla, mientras que Hinata, Itachi e Ino, buscaban una película.

-¿¡Romántica o de terror!?- Gritó Hinata para que desde la cocina la escucharan, ya que no tenía ganas de levantarse y hacerlo civilisadamente.

-¡Terror!- Se escuchó un grito al unisonio entre Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke.  
Hinata suspiró y colocó la película de terror en el DVD y, cuándo está empezó le puso pausa, esperando a que sus amigos terminen con su tarea.

Minutos más tarde, todos estaban acomodados; en el sofá se encontraban Itachi, Ino, Sasuke y Sakura, está última sentada casi encima de Sasuke ya que no había más lugar mientras que Naruto y Hinata estaban bien acomodados en el suelo y, había un recipiente lleno de palomitas cada dos personas.

-¡Ahhh!- Se escuchó gritar a una pelirosa y a dos rubios.  
Ino, sin darse cuenta, se acurrucó en el pecho de Itachi, quién al principio se tensó y luego sonrió, satisfecho podría decirse. Sakura se había tapado los ojos mientras que Sasuke la abrazaba y Naruto... Bueno, Naruto sólo colocó su cabeza entre sus piernas y le susurró a Hinata le que dijese cuándo todo había terminado, está sonrió y en momento exacto antes de que el protagonista matase a la persona que tenía planeada, gritó:  
-Ya pasó.- Para que todos la escuchasen, segundos después, se volvió a escuchar un muy sonoro grito por parte de los asustados.

Al terminar la película, todos decidieron que sería mejor irse a dormir, eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada.  
Itachi sonrió cuándo se le ocurrió una idea.

-Dicen que durmiendo juntos, un hombre y una mujer, duermen mejor.- Dijo, todos le miraron, las chicas sonrojada y los chicos, sonriendo.

-Sí, eh oído que lo decían en la televisión.- Mintió Sasuke, ni siquiera sabía sí era verdad, aunque esto era una obvia mentira ya que había salido de labios de Itachi.  
Los tres muchachos presentes asintieron, colocandose una mano en el mentón.  
Las chicas se miraron, hasta que Hinata habló.

-Ya qué no están mis padres, creo que estoy de acuerdo con su idea.- Dijo.

Sakura e Ino suspiraron. Itachi se acercó a Sakura y le susurró en el oído:  
-Tú amiga, Ino, es linda..- La pelirosa sonrió.

-Bueno, Ino ya fue reclamada.- Dijo para que todos la escucharan, la mencionada se sonrojó e Itachi rió, sin embargo, a Naruto no le pareció gracioso en absoluto, estaba a punto de decir algo cuándo Sakura se apresuró.

-Y estoy segura de que Naruto dormirá con Hinata, así que.. Tengo que conformarme con el chucho este.- Dijo mirando a Sasuke, todos sonrieron y el pelinegro se acercó y la alzó en brazos, llevandola hasta su cuarto.

-¡Buenas noches!- Gritó en tono pícaro y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Así que chucho ¿Eh?- Sakura ya se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama de Sasuke.

-Por dios Sasuke, sabes que era una broma, no eres un.. Chucho.- Dijo tratando de contener la risa, el pelinegro se percató de ello.

-Así que te provoca risa..- Se mostró indignado.

La pelirosa no tuvo más opción que levantarse y colocarse frente a Sasuke únicamente para darle un largo y sonoro beso en la mejilla, por unos instantes había sentido la necesidad de besar esos hermosos labios, de saborearlos y.. Cachetada Mental.. Por dios, se encontraba fantaseando con besar a su amigo, ¡A su mejor amigo! Se alejó, fue al baño de la habitación y se mojó la cara con agua fría, bien fría.

Al salir, Sasuke se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, con un brazo debajo de su cabeza mientras observaba el techo de la habitación, aunque el se encontraba lejos de estar prestando atención en los detalles de ese maldita techo de madera, lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos era pensar en Sakura y en el beso que le habría dado sí ella no se hubiese alejado.

-¡Hey! Tierra a Sasuke, por favor regresa con nosotros.- Sakura agitada su mano frente al rostro de Sasuke.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó, un tanto sobresaltado.

-¿Te bañas tú primero?- Le preguntó, aunque parecía que había repetido esa pregunta varias veces en tan sólo unos minutos. El Uchiha negó.

-No, tú primero.- Le dijo para luego seguir con su debate mental sobre lo que debería o no, sentir cuándo estaba con Sakura.

La Haruno terminó de ducharse y se puso la grande y vieja remera que Sasuke le había regalado hacia un año para que ella pudiera ponerse cada vez que se quedaba a dormir en su casa. Salió del baño y se encontró con Sasuke, quién parecía apresurado por querer entrar. Suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama, se secó sus rosados cabellos, que le quedaban aproximadamente un poco por debajo de los hombros y cuándo hubo acabado, sin pensarlo ni premeditarlo, se acostó en la cama cerrando sus hermosos ojos color verde jade hasta que sin poder evitarlo, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sintió a alguien tapándola con una simple sábana hasta los hombros y luego acostarse del otro lado de la cama, se movió en aquella dirección y abrazó al bulto que había allí, quién sabía, era Sasuke. El no podría decirle nada luego, después de todo, estaba "dormida".

Sintió una mano en sus caderas y otra en su mejilla, tal vez sólo había sido su imaginación, pero luego sintió algo rozarle los labios, fue tan sólo una leve caricia, pero que le hizo tocar el cielo por unos pocos segundos, aún con los sentidos dormidos, se reprimió, quizás sólo había rozado la almohada o quizás todo sólo era un sueño, pero daba igual, lo único en lo que podia pensar era en volver a dormirse, soñando.. Tal vez con él.


	6. Tanaka Karin

Capítulo 6. Al despertarse, Sakura se sobresaltó, desgraciadamente debía ir a la escuela; miró el reloj que reposaba en la mesa de luz de Sasuke, eran las cinco y cuarto. Al girarse, pudo observar como Sasuke dormía placidamente boca abajo, le dió bastante lastima el tener que levantarlo, así que decidió dejarlo dormir un rato más. Se levantó, procurando no hacer ruido, cosa que no consiguió ya que se golpeó con la maldita mesa de luz, miró en dirección a Sasuke que aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, suspiró y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Itachi, quién parecía recién haberse levantado, le sonrió y juntos bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. -Vé a tú casa y cambiate, yo me ocupo de esto.- Le dijo el Uchiha, Sakura le sonrió.- Y traele algo a Ino.- Susurró con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, o tal vez sólo fue su imaginación. -Claro, pero primero dime algo..¿Ella te gusta?-Preguntó entre cautelosa y emocionada. Itachi dejó caer las servilletas al suelo. -¿¡Qué!?- Exlamó.- No..Yo..A mi no..Eh..Tal vez..- Se resignó, quizás Sakura podía ayudarle, después de todo, era amiga de ambos. -Estoy segura que también le gustas a ella, eres su tipo.- Le dijo mientras salía de la cocina para irse a su casa a buscar su ropa. Antes de entrar en su casa sonrió, todo se había vuelto un enriedo; Naruto y Hinata, Itachi e Ino, y bueno podría decirse que Sasuke y ella, pero sólo como amigos..¿No? Dejó de pensar en eso y entró, procurando no hacer ruido, subió a su habitación y se cambió, cogió un reemplazo de su uniforme del colegio para dárselo a la rubia y volvió a la casa de los Uchiha. Al entrar, se encontró a Itachi saliendo de la cocina. -Voy a despertar a Ino, tú vé con Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto.- Le dijo subiendo las escaleras. Sakura se encontraba en el hermoso Mercedes plateado de Sasuke, mientras que Ino, Hinata y Naruto viajaban en la parte trasera del coche. Al llegar a la escuela, los cinco entraron caminando juntos. Muchos se quedaban observandoles, unas se quedaban boquiabiertas o se les insinuaban a Naruto y a Sasuke y otros le lanzaban piropos a las chicas. Sasuke, cabreado, pasó su brazo por sobre el hombro de Sakura, Naruto imitó el gesto con su hermana y le cogió la mano a Hinata. Muchos bufaron y se alejaron, otros abucheaban y maldecian por lo bajo y a otros no les importaba. La campana sonó y la gente de todo el pasillo se dispersó, Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron a la clase de historia, la cual era la única que no compartían con el resto. Ino, Sasuke y Sakura, se dirigieron a la de matemáticas. -Sasuke, ¿Me harías el favor de dejarme a Sakura sólo por está clase?- Le preguntó la rubia. -Sí claro, pero.. ¿Por qué?- Dijo intrigado. -Es que..- Comenzó pero no pudo seguir. -Acosadores, bueno, en realidad es uno sólo uno, Rock Lee, la clase pasada que Ino quiso sentarse sola pero el se sentó con ella y no paraba de hablar ¿Que no te diste cuenta?- Sakura habló tan rápido que Sasuke tuvo que apresurarse para seguirle el ritmo. -No tenía idea.-Dijo confundido.- Sí quieres lo espanto.- Esta vez se dirigió a Ino. -No, déjalo, ya se le pasará.- Musitó sonrojada. En ese momento llegó el profesor, Sakura e Ino se sentaron juntas y Sasuke, dos bancos más atrás, sólo. Muchas intentaron acercarse y él, sólo negaba con su cabeza. -Chicos, a pesar de qué las clases comenzaron hace aproximadamente dos meses y medio, tenemos a una nueva estudiante, su nombre es Tanaka Karin, traten de integrarla, por favor pasa.- Habló el profesor Asuma. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de cabellos rojos, casi ocultado con sus lentes, sus ojos del mismo color. La chica dió un paso adelante y el profesor observó el curso, buscando un asiento vacío, hasta que levantó las cejas. -Sasuke, que raro tú sentado sólo.- Dijo, sorprendido. El aludido alzó los hombro con desinteres.- Bueno, señorita Karin, hágame el favor de sentarse con el señor Uchiha. La peliroja comenzó a caminar hasta donde el pelinegro la miraba, sin demostrar nada con su mirada, mientras que Sakura, recelosa la veía caminar. Para la Haruno, la clase pasó más lento de lo normal, lo único que se había dedicado a hacer toda la hora, había sido pensar de qué podria estar hablando Sasuke con la nueva, "No" Se dijo "Seguro que Sasuke ni le habla". Pero ese pensamiento se fue a la basura cuándo se dió la vuelta y pudo ver a Sasuke sonriendo mientras hablaba con la maldita chica. "Seguro que ella le preguntó sí entendía lo que el profesor decía y él, de arrogante dijo que sí." A cada segundo inventaba una nueva idea hasta que la campana había sonado. "Por fin, le voy a demostrar a esa perra que Sasuke no está libre." Pensó, pero se retractó, Sasuke sí estaba libre, un extraño sentimiento de tristeza la invadió, ella era su amiga, no su dueña. Se levantó, decidida a poder, al menos, pasar el receso con el. -Chicas, adelantense, diganle a Naruto y a Hinata que luego nos vemos.- Le dijo Sasuke a Ino y a Sakura cuándo estas se acercaron a él. -¿Y que vas a hacer?- Preguntó la Haruno alzando sus cejas. -Voy a darle un recorrido por la escuela a Karin.- Dijo , las jóvenes se quedaron observando como el se alejaba con la peliroja. -Ya que.- Ino alzó sus hombros.- Vamos.- Cogió la mano de Sakura y la llevó con sus amigos. Todo el receso, Sakura se lo pasó aburrida, el Uchiha no se acercó en ningún momento, la campana sonó, haciendo alarde del fin del descanso. Los cuatro se dirigieron a la siguiente clase, química. La pelirosa sonrió, al menos podría hablar con Sasuke. Sin embargo, este dijo sólo un: -Esta vez me siento con Karin, pero te prometo que me siento contigo la próxima vez.- Sakura, indignada y enojada, sólo dijo un "Claro, no importa" Y se alejó sentándose con Naruto. Era la primera vez que la Haruno se aburría tanto en una de sus clases favoritas, sin embargo, sin Sasuke, no todo era interesante, Naruto había notado su falta de interés y trató de animarla, pero nada funcionaba. Al término de las clases, Sasuke les informó que debían volver caminando y se disculpó diciendo a sus amigos que iba a darle a Karin un "Tour" por la ciudad. Enojada, Sakura sólo dijo. -Que va, yo pensaba ir a dar un paseo con Sasori Akasuna hoy, sí quieren le pido que los lleve a su casa.- Sasuke frunció el ceño ante una triunfante pelirosa. El Uchiha se alejó con Karin, un tanto enojado. Mientras que Sakura no sabía como decirles a sus amigos que era mentira lo de Sasori, pero se retracto cuándo vio a "su admirador número uno" lanzarle una sonrisa, la cuál ella correspondió. Se acercó a Sasori, dejando a sus amigos esperando. -Hey, hola.- Lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa. -Um..Hola.- El pelirojo alzó sus cejas, extrañado. -¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?- Sakura quería ir al grano. -Depende..- Murmuró -¿Quieres salir?- Sasori abrió sus ojos, la chica nunca le hablaba y menos para preguntarle tal cosa, pero no le importó. -Claro..Pero.. ¿Cual es el precio?- Preguntó un tanto desconfiado, Sakura rió. -Me descubriste.- Susurró.- Sólo.. Que hagas de chofer para mis amigos.- La chica esperaba que no se negara. -¿Tan bajo el precio?- Ella asintió.- Pues.. Sí es así entonces sí.- Sakura suspiró -Gracias.- Le dió un beso en la mejilla y salió a buscar a sus amigos, en el trayecto, vió el Mercedes de Sasuke salir del estacionamiento a toda velocidad. ¿Acaso la había visto? Esperaba que sí. 


End file.
